TF2 Sniper/Jan mathew dagdagan
Sniper (Tactician-Infiltrator) 90CP TBA Passives * Master Marksman * Scope Charge ** Increases damage of Gun attacks by 50% ** Gains a stack per turn ** Stacks up to 3 stacks * Path of the Snoipah ** Counts as both a Tactician and an Infiltrator gaining the advantages and disadvantages of both ** Chance to preemptively use Jarate before any enemy attack and gain a stack of Gun Charge (15%) ** Chance is increased when another TF2 member is attacked (35%) Attacks: Level 1 – Kukri * One enemy * 2 Hits * Melee Slashing * 60 – 70 Damage per Hit / 120 – 140 Total Damage * (Enemy) Open Wound – Chance to apply up to 3 Stacks of Bleeding and Ravaged * (Enemy) Weakened - Attack reduced by 25% * (Enemy) Dizzy - Accuracy reduced by 25% Level 2 – Rifle Shot * One enemy * Ranged Gun * 1 Round Cooldown * 145 - 155 Damage * (Special) Steady… - Consumes a stack of Gun Charge to grant an Extra Turn * (Special) Deadly Crits – Deals extra damage on Critical Hits * (Special) Multi-Function Level 2 B – Take Aim * All Enemies * Debuff * 1 Round Cooldown * (Special) Subtle * (All Enemies) Pinpoint Target * (Self) Gun Charge * (All Allies) Focused – Accuracy increased by 25% Level 6 – Jarate * All * Buff Debuff * 2 Round cooldown * (Special) Quick Action - Does not consume a turn or trigger follow-up attacks. * (All Enemies) Weak Point - The next attack against this target is guaranteed to hit and crit * (All Enemies) Slowed – Evasion reduced by 25% * (All Enemies) Exposed – Defense reduced by 25% * (All Enemies) Broken Will – Reduced damage on the next attack * (All Allies) Remove Debuffs Level 9 – BOOM HEADSHOT! * One Enemy * Ranged Gun * 3 Round cooldown * 290 – 310 Damage * (Special) Exploit Bleeds – Deals extra damage on Bleeding Targets * (Special) Deadly Crits – Deals extra damage on Critical Hits. (3X) * (Special) Charged Shot – Consumes all stacks of Gun Charge. * (Special) Hyperfocus – Deals more damage when Focused. * (Special) Boon Buster – Deals more damage to enemies with Strengthened, Fortified, Focused, Agile, Shielded, or Healing. * (Special) Paragon Exploiter - Deals more damage to enemies with Weakened, Exposed, Dizzy, Slowed, Combo Setup, or Stun * (Special) True Strike - Ignores most Avoidance effects. * (Special) Fatal Blow - Defeats Enemies with 20% HP or less. Deals massive damage to bosses with 20% HP or less Alt. Suits Croc-O-Style kit= Croc-O-Style Kit (Tactician/Infiltrator 32CP or Blaster/Tactician 45CP) * Ol' Snaggletooth ** All Allies restore a small amount of HP every time an enemy is KO'd * Ability Changes ** "Kukri" -> "Bushwacka" *** One enemy, Melee Slashing, 2 hits *** 60 - 70 Damage per Hit / 120 - 140 Total Damage *** (Enemy) Open Wound *** (Enemy) Weakened *** (Enemy) Slowed *** (Special) Exploit Opportunity *** (Special) Paragon Exploiter ** "Rifle Shot" -> "Sydney Sleeper" *** One Enemy, Ranged Gun, 1 Round Cooldown *** 145 - 155 Damage *** (Special) Steady... - Consumes a stack of Gun Charge to grant an Extra Turn and Apply Pressure Points, Opportunist and Disadvantage E-ISO Charged E-ISO *Starts with 5 stacks of Gun Charge *Gun Charge now stacks up to 5 times A-ISO Pissed A-ISO (Sniper) *Attack Augmented: Jarate **Now applies Opportunist, Disadvantage, Pressure Points and Toxic Mixture to enemies **No longer applies Slowed, Weakened, and Broken Will **No Longer Removes Debuffs from allies Cleansing A-ISO (Sniper) *Attack Augmented: Jarate **Now applies Prevent Debuffs, Recuperating, and Rising Up to allies and Remove Buffs to Enemies **No longer applies Weak Point, Slowed, and Weakened **No Longer Removes Debuffs from allies